


바람처럼 (Like the Wind)

by Junhonk



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: All age represents is how long you've been on Earth making other people smile.





	바람처럼 (Like the Wind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svnggyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnggyu/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday my love! I hope this fic helps you get through the brunch today : )

Had the chairs remained silent, the breeze could've passed by unnoticed. They were convinced the air was as still as their age; though both of those things tended to leave the effects of their existence on the skin. 

Sunggyu looked up from his lap, the shaking of his hands previously occupying his attention, and to the man seated beside him. Woohyun had wrinkles on his face, his age suddenly catching up to him. But the wrinkles only made him more precious in Sunggyu's eyes, as they were the evidence of the years he had spent on earth, the years he had spent making people happy, the years he had spent making Sunggyu happy. Sunggyu watched as Woohyun studied the shape of the large oak tree in their yard. Drawing it with long movements of graphite and stuttering lines. 

 

_ "Sunggyu, why are you still watching me from the kitchen window? Your eyes may be small but your head isn't and I can see you! Get out here!" Woohyun called from his place on top of a small hill in the backyard of their new house. Sunggyu exhaled dramatically, and moved himself from leaning against their sink, to leaning against the siding of the house outside. He stood there with his arms crossed, not wanting to be subject to the outside world any more than he wanted to plant a damn tree.  _

_ "Woohyun, as much as I love and adore your beautiful soul, why the fuck are you planting a tree? Outside nonetheless!" Woohyun stood up and brushed the soil off of his hands.  _

_ "Well, Sunggyu-yah, we cannot plant a tree inside so there's the answer to your second question." Woohyun walked closer to Sunggyu so he was able to wrap his hands around his neck. In a much quieter voice he spoke once more,  _

_ "I am planting a tree because I want to have something to draw!"  _

_ "And?" Woohyun spoke in a much quieter tone this time, near a whisper. _

_ "And because I want something to grow with us as we get older. Something that can prove our existence as one, something that can show us how long we've been here and how far we have to go." Woohyun pressed a soft kiss to Sunggyu's lips and sighed when he pulled away.  _

_ "So I want you to help me plant it because it's symbolic of us. If I plant it by myself, that's kind of defeating the purpose, right?" Sunggyu nodded, because even if he hated the idea of being outside, being outside with Woohyun made the prospect much better. Let alone the fact that this tree was pretty much going to become their symbolic child. Sunggyu kissed Woohyun once more and then began walking towards the planting site.  _

_ "What do you need me to do?"  _

 

_ They finished planting much quicker than anticipated, and there were still many hours of daylight. Woohyun took Sunggyu's hand and led him to their porch. They sat down on the steps, Sunggyu with a small huff. Woohyun laughed, "I think I married an old man." _

_ Sunggyu looked over at Woohyun with a scandalized expression, causing the younger to laugh even harder.  _

_ It was nearly an hour later before either of them spoke, both caught up in the other's ethereal presence.  _

_ "We should get a bench swing. Sitting on the steps is uncomfortable." Woohyun was mildly surprised at this idea, especially as it came from the world's biggest hermit. Though, anticipation soon took over. Sunggyu was entirely correct, sitting on the steps while drawing was not an enjoyable time.  _

_ "I think the store is still open, I'll grab the keys." Woohyun remarked, the excitement in his tone all too obvious to his counterpart.  _

 

Sunggyu remembered the bench beneath them on the day they had bought it. Blinding white, in contrast to the baby blue of their porch. It was connected to their ceiling with cream colored rope, and they even took the liberty of buying two pillows, one of Woohyun's choice and the other of Sunggyu's. The pillows did nothing but compliment the appearance of the other, much like Woohyun and Sunggyu, they fit together like two puzzle pieces.  

He looked to it now, the ropes discolored from too many days in the rain and nights in the frost; and the white paint faded from its moments in the sun. The bench creaked as Woohyun shifted next to him, just as it used to. 

 

_ Sunggyu pulled his keys out of his bag and shoved them into the lock, eager to get inside and kiss the living daylights out of his husband. His day at work hadn't served him well, and all he had been able to think of all day was getting home and holding his husband in his arms until the stars would yet again show their faces, trying in vain to look more beautiful than the man who was next to him. What they never seemed to understand was that they were modeled after him, and though in his image, they could never come close to the magnitude of his beauty.  _

 

_ The keys had finally decided to release Sunggyu from his misery concerning the outside world, and the inner workings of the lock came undone. Sunggyu pushed the door open and practically flung his shoes from his feet. White noise was surrounding him as he set his things down and made his way through all the areas he thought Woohyun might be. He checked the drawing room; empty. He moved to the kitchen; bare. The living room; like a forest in the middle of winter.  Sunggyu turned his head rapidly, all logical thought fleeing from his brain. Woohyun must've left, where could he have gone? Did he get sick of me already? Did someone take him away?  _

_ Questions swirled in his head, the decibels of white noise surrounding him rising. Until everything went silent, the questions, the buzz of the radio; everything. Sunggyu moved forward as if he were in a daze, and the only thing controlling him was his subconscious. He walked past the kitchen and to the back door, nearly avoiding small disasters in his wake. He slid the back door open, and like any other day he spent in his husband's presence he was mesmerized. Woohyun sat cross-legged on the bench, a drawing pad in his lap. He seemed absolutely entranced by his work, his body drawing carefully placed lines of concentration across his face.  _

_ Sunggyu looked down to the man's drawing; a precise depiction of Woohyun's mind, and what mattered to him. On the page sat a picture of their baby Oak, its leaves shining with light and life, even on the page. Next to the Oak were Sunggyu and Woohyun, on each side of the tree. They were on their hands and knees, wearing gardening gloves. Each had one hand patting the soil around the tree down, like they had done when the tree was nearly finished being planted, and the other hand they were using to hold the other's. It was like a triangle of their life and their love, representing their support and connection to the other.  _

_ Sunggyu walked around a small table and sat down next to Woohyun on the bench. No matter how hard he tried though, the bench still squeaked in protest to the new weight. Realizing the bench hadn't broken his husband's focus, he decided to keep to himself until the younger reached a stopping point, not wanting to scare him and skew a line.  _

_ He sat there for a few moments, before Woohyun set his pencil down and looked at his work. Sunggyu shifted his weight and kissed the boy on the top of his head. As he had predicted, Woohyun jolted. Though he had foreseen the action, Sunggyu hadn't been able to move his nose in time, and bone met bone. Sunggyu flinched, and slowly registering what had happened, brought his hand up to hold his -now bruised- appendage. Woohyun turned his head, and after a quick inspection to make sure Sunggyu wasn't seriously injured, let out a small laugh. The small laugh bubbled into bigger laughs and soon Sunggyu was laughing along. He leaned against Woohyun's shoulder, both of them still giggling.  _

_ "Did I surprise you?" Sunggyu asked, a light bounce in his tone.  _

_ "What do you think, Old Man?" They both laughed again, but this time when it dialed down, they were greeted with a comfortable silence. Sunggyu moved his hand from around Woohyun's to the paper in his lap. He traced over the lines, making sure to be gentle and not smudge any of them. Sunggyu liked the softness of graphite under his fingertips, and he always wished that he would know how to create with it.  _

_ Woohyun observed his husband's hand running over the lines on his paper. He watched the small smile that formed on his love's lips as a fingertip traced their hands and the dirt surrounding their tree. He saw the love in his eyes as they traveled over Woohyun's drawn finger. When Sunggyu nestled his head on his shoulder, Woohyun leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering, "I love you so much Sunggyu."  _

_ He didn't need a verbal response to know that the older felt the exact same way. _

 

Sunggyu's eyes flitted down to the strip of skin that had been revealed in the midst of Woohyun shifting. He saw the one scar that had refused to go away, and that he hoped never would. Along with that scar were the memories of all too much. 

 

_ Once again, Sunggyu was trying to get into the house after his day at work. But he thought of it more as his day away from Woohyun. He had a good job and sweet coworkers, but no one could beat the way Sunggyu felt in Woohyun's presence. He supposes that's why he married him. The key had found its other half and opened the door, allowing Sunggyu to run inside, almost forgetting to take the key out of the lock.  _

_ He remembered one of the days he had forgotten and his excuse to Woohyun had been, "But sometimes I just don't have the heart to separate them! They look so happy!" To which Woohyun laughed and responded that only he would actually do something like that.  _

_ Sunggyu set his things down on the couch and after the first day a year ago, he knew that Woohyun could be found sitting on the porch almost always around this time.  _

_ Recently, Woohyun had taken to drawing action shots. People working, dogs running, and cats jumping littered his pages. There was one drawing that Sunggyu liked the most. It was of a man, kicking his legs in the rain. Like Singing In the Rain, but with just enough Woohyun in it to prevent copyright. _

_ But today was different. When Sunggyu peeked over the boy's head through their window he saw the Oak tree, making it's appearance once more, though slightly taller and more filled in. Sunggyu remembered the beauty of the other drawing and rushed outside, which had almost felt impossible. He sat on the bench, the squeak of the wood still unheard to the younger; and Sunggyu was stunned from the moment he saw the drawing.  _

_ He had been right, the tree was indeed more filled in, but it was what rested below it that rendered Sunggyu speechless. There sat Woohyun, being held in a protective embrace by Sunggyu. In Woohyun's arms was a small baby, held so close to his chest. It was a small family, protected from the rain by the leaves above them.  _

_ Luckily, Woohyun had indeed noticed Sunggyu's presence. He made sure the other was watching when he finished the drawing and moved his hand to title the page "I'm pregnant, love."  _

_ Woohyun looked at Sunggyu as the older read it, finding enjoyment in watching the various expressions fly across his face. Woohyun had nearly lost count of all of them when Sunggyu did all that he could do at the moment, which was to turn and hug the living daylights out of him. That was, until he remembered that there was a small human inside of him that he could be strangling too, so he loosened his hold ever so slightly.  _

_ "Woohyun, I love you." Woohyun smiled wide, and kissed his husband's tears of joy . _

_ "I love you too." _

 

Sunggyu's eyes traveled up to the pair that were gazing at him. Woohyun's eyes. Sunggyu felt like he could stare into them and never look at anything else. They were just as lively as they always had been, not a spark lost to his years. Sunggyu reached over and ran his hand along his husband's face, down his jaw, past his shoulder, along his elbow, and stopped his hand when it found the other's. He traced circles on his palm, in the comforting way that had become Woohyun's heaven to his stress’ hell. 

The feeling in his palm had slowly been decreasing, though every time Sunggyu let his hand rest in his, Woohyun felt sparks come back to his palm; the same type of sparks he felt when they first kissed, and when he was reminded that he was Sunggyu's and Sunggyu was his. Woohyun's thin lips curved up into a smile, wrinkling the skin around his eyes, deepening his smile lines. Sunggyu remembered one night in particular when he hadn't left his husband's side, and his hand remained in the other's for the entirety of the night. 

 

_ "Appa, I promise I'll be okay. Please don't worry about me!" Myungsoo looked up to his father, his fists curled in determination. He was still slightly shorter than Woohyun, and Sunggyu was taking pictures in his mind of this, knowing it wouldn't be long before his son passed his father up.  _

_ "Maybe I'll get to dance with Sungyeol, we’ll see. But Appa I promise that if people say things I'll be okay." Woohyun's eyes were wide as he looked at his son. Sunggyu knew that moments when they were looked at weird or could hear a passing insult for being gay were running through his husband’s mind. Neither of them would wish that upon their son, and Sunggyu was desperately hoping that Sungyeol would stay with Myungsoo the way he had Woohyun. That was, unless Sungyeol ended up being a jerk, then Sunggyu wanted him gone. Being a parent was so conflicting.  _

_ Myungsoo tore his gaze from Woohyun and locked eyes with his other father, who gave him a small nod so as to say 'You'll be okay.' in reassurance. Woohyun watched as his son turned to leave and retrieved the car keys from the basket in their entry hall. Sunggyu felt Woohyun's back press against his chest as if to pass through him, and in response he wrapped his arms around the younger, and kissed him on the head. Sunggyu let his hand travel down the expanse of Woohyun's arm and stop upon reaching his hand. He felt the skin of Woohyun's hand, calloused from drawing, but sill to him softer than his favorite teddy bear. He drew circles on his hands, across his palm and around his knuckles. Woohyun found comfort in the circles, like the love he was surrounded with they were never-ending. But ironically, he hated drawing them.  _

_ The pair stood there for over thirty minutes after Myungsoo had left. Sunggyu trying desperately to help his husband calm down, while pushing his own fear deep inside of his heart. All they had in them was hope fighting fear, as they stood like statues preserving the moment in time. Sunggyu managed to move his eyes in the midst of their turning to limestone and took note of the clock. A small chip was still on it's face, right in between the thirty sixth and thirty seventh minute marks. He looked beyond the small imperfection though, as he had done so often, and saw that three hours were left of the dance.  _

_ He began swaying side to side gently, trying to help his husband escape from the limestone cocoon he seemed to be enveloping himself in. The circles being drawn on Woohyun's hand had yet to end, and after standing awhile longer, Sunggyu managed to move them onto their couch. Moments had passed by like fleeting lifetimes, but the clock ticked slowly to the beat of it's own ballad.  _

_ "He'll be okay Woohyun. He has us, and we have each other." Woohyun turned his eyes to Sunggyu, and he reassured himself.  _

_ "It's going to be okay." _

_ ~ _

_ "Woohyun, he's going to be okay."  _

_ Woohyun spun around, a wild look in his eyes. His slight smile lines were the only thing keeping him from looking like he was about to break down at any moment, though Sunggyu knew that was very possible.  _

_ The word 'circle' flitted through Woohyun's mind. He needed comfort; he needed circles. He began moving his feet, taking his body along with him and changed the pattern of his pacing. Sunggyu watched as his husband walked rapidly, and then suddenly began walking a circle that was winding tighter and tighter. Sunggyu observed his path and soon stepped directly in front of him, stopping his movement. Woohyun tried for a moment to get around his husband, but the other wouldn't have that. Sunggyu wrapped his arms around his companion, and squeezed him ever so slightly. They stood there, their warmth seeping into each other like chamomile tea.  _

_ Woohyun kept his eyes closed, snuggling into his husband; while Sunggyu chose to gaze at the room around them. The ceiling had a medieval painting of angels on it, flying around a female figure, and the trim was slowly shedding its gold paint. His eyes trailed down the wallpaper, tracing the braided cords drawn into the paper as if still in motion. White lilies ended a single gold cord and cherry red azaleas ended the others.  _

_ Two large doors were several feet away from them. Dark, stained wood was the basis but then paintings of cream lines and decorative wood pieces hid the dark color. Sunggyu refused to think of the doors as a metaphor. Because behind those doors were all of his family and some friends as well as Woohyun's. Behind those doors would be where his only son, one of the two people he loved most in the world, would be joining his life with another.  _

_ With Woohyun still in his arms, Sunggyu hugged him just a little bit tighter; even if he swore he would be the strong one for his husband, he was still a bit torn up. He had no doubt that Sungyeol would be the best husband and person on earth for his son, but he had never been that good at letting the things he loves go.  _

_ Sunggyu finally let go of his husband and joined Myungsoo when the younger had appeared out of his dressing room. Woohyun walked up to them and gave Myungsoo the biggest hug he could muster, before opening the doors to head to his seat in the pews. Sunggyu and Myungsoo remained, mentally preparing for what was about to come. They heard the wedding start, and they both flinched ever so slightly. Sunggyu knew he didn't have to worry about his son backing out of this though. He'd seen him through the preparations, and how his smile grew an impossible inch when Sungyeol would go near him.  _

_ They heard the processional start and the moment before they were to start walking, Sunggyu looked to his son, _

_ "Are you ready L?"  _

_ Myungsoo felt his eyes water ever so slightly. His father used to call him L when he was younger because of an anime character that he particularly liked. It was one of those pet names that only his family used and hearing it now was all the comfort he needed to begin placing one foot in front of the other.  _

_ "More than I'll ever be." _

 

It didn't take long for Sunggyu's thumb to brush over Woohyun's silver band that he remembered placing on his finger just this morning. Or rather, he placed it officially so long ago. Woohyun and Sunggyu had begun a tradition the day after their wedding of putting each other's rings on the other every morning. The only exceptions being if one of them had to wake up in the early hours of the morning, or if they had a broken hand. Every now and then their jobs would call them in early, but so far neither of them had broken a hand and they were hoping to keep it that way. 

His thumb spun the ring around Woohyun's fingers, only catching on Woohyun's skin every so often, the ring had become looser over the years as their hands had lost their original volume, and their skin began sticking to their bones. 

 

_ "Holy fuck Woohyun let me sleep" _

_ "Oh you old man that's all you do." Woohyun said while hovering over the man still lying in their bed. _

_ "Between raising you and Myungsoo I lost a lot of my sleep." Sunggyu hid his face even further beneath the sheets. _

_ "But you didn't raise me." _

_ "My point." Woohyun sighed heavily and took his hands off of the bed, leaving his husband there to sleep. For a bit. _

_ Sunggyu had just begun a new dream filled with aging skin supplements and bad botox when he was woken by the sound of pots being banged on with what sounded like a wooden spoon.  _

_ "HAPPY THIRTY-FIFTH ANNIVERSARY YOU OLD GEEZER!" Woohyun shouted from his place on the floor behind his drum set of kitchenware. Sunggyu felt like crying, but decided that he would instead sit up and throw a pillow at his husband. His plans, however, were changed when he sat up and saw the beautiful smile that he always succumbed to. So, he swung his legs over the bed as best he could and walked over to his husband of thirty-five years today.  _

_ "Your first task; find your ring underneath one of these pots. For every pot you miss I'll give you a kiss, and then when you find it we can go downstairs and see what I used these pots to make before I washed them." Sunggyu simply nodded in response, though he felt that that was one of the best bargains he would be able to find.  _

_ After a quick game and Woohyun kneeling to place the newly found ring on his husband's hand. Sunggyu did the same for Woohyun, kissing his ring finger and allowing his love to travel through his vein and into his beating heart. Woohyun had a million- watt smile on his face and whispered softly,  _

_ "I love you." Sunggyu exhaled and stood up, simply humming in response.  _

_ "Well I guess I've loved you for a little over 35 years then, huh?" Sunggyu asked. Woohyun's smile fell slightly, not quite understanding where this was going.  _

_ "I can't wait to love you for 35 more." Sunggyu turned his gaze and looked directly into Woohyun's eyes as the other's eye smile came back, even brighter than before.  _

 

Sunggyu counted ten revolutions of Woohyun's ring before moving his thumb to a different knuckle. Another breeze flew by and tickled their skin; a brief reminder of time. Woohyun let out a melodious laugh, not having lost his touch from so many years. A smile was slipping on to both of their faces, their mere presence the cause. Woohyun shifted once more, pressing into Sunggyu’s side. Their old age had left them with little muscle, and Sunggyu could feel the bone of his husband’s shoulder. 

Sunggyu looked down at the human now resting on his arm. Gone were the thick black locks that he used to run his fingers through, replaced with thinner gray strands. Sunggyu knew that all that meant was he needed to be gentler with them. The bright skin still strived to shine through, but a wrinkled layer remained instead. This skin though, carried memories. Smile lines were almost set in place, showing how happy his life had been. Sunggyu’s own wrinkles revealed themselves as he thought about how honored he felt to be a part of the reason his husband’s were engraved. Woohyun’s smile; still bright. His smile was still an oasis in a drought of three thousand days. 

There were certainly things that had changed about them through the years. Slowly they let go of their energy, their immaturity, and their ignorance. However, for what they lost they gained something different. 

Age showed to others through appearance and word choice; and it showed in their hearts and minds as well. Growing older meant more moments with those they cared about, and putting more emotions behind something as innocent as a smile that had once been so pure. Purity is lost through experiences, but they do not dirty a smile, oh no. Experiences are built up and stacked properly to create a setting. A setting, no matter how small, can be immaculate.

 

_ Sunggyu drew in a nervous breath and looked at Woohyun. What he wanted to say; what he needed to say was so important to him but once it was said there was no going back. He could be rejected, or simply stared at. The bubbling in his chest and his quickening heartbeat told him to go on and forget his woes, this is far more salient. Gathering up all of his courage, he moved ever so much closer to Woohyun. His lips curved up and his teeth were showing as he whispered, _

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic that I've hyped up for a week finally !!  
> Happy Belated Birthday my love! I hope this fic helps you get through the brunch today : )
> 
> ~  
> I'm THAT author that just keeps surprising her readers aren't I.  
> Okay but now I have a reason for posting something that isn't the fourth chapter of Translucent (which I really am working on)  
> This is part three of the surprises that I had in store for my friend's birthday and probably the most hyped up hehe
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed my first Woogyu fic, and comments and kudos will be highly appreciated though honestly just thinking that people actually read my writing is pretty amazing.  
> Thank you to my beta for editing, then re-editing, then re-editing. Also for constantly reminding me of what part I had planned next in the middle of Physics : )
> 
> Love to you all, and have a beautiful weekend!


End file.
